


Detention in the Inquisitorial Manner

by calliope_cp



Series: Loving the enemy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Detention, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Sex, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_cp/pseuds/calliope_cp
Summary: Headmistress Umbridge has decided to let entrust Draco with Harry's detention and he...well...knows how to absolutely misuse his power.





	Detention in the Inquisitorial Manner

The door was closed but not locked, so he entered. Umbridge had told him that his detention would be here tonight, down in the dungeons and under _professional care_. Who knew what that vile woman had planned this time; probably something very painful or humiliating, that much Harry was sure of. Her smile had been so cruel – even more so than when he had been forced to slice up his own hand.

Whilst his face had been an indifferent mask when she’d told him about his fate, he was truly nervous. How bad would it be? Would he be crawling back to the dorms? Would he receive new scars? How much pain would he have to take?

He had reached the dungeons and went looking for the door she’d described. When he opened the door with a small _creak_ , bright light blinded him. It was a comfortable-looking and very well-heated room with very strange furniture. The walls were, of course, undecorated grey stones like everywhere down here – except for...some kind of board with different instruments. Whips and lashes, bullet-like things and different-sized sticks made from all kinds of materials. There were several curious chairs and really oddly adjusted bars that reminded a little him of his Muggle PE classes. Would he have to do some kind of exercise here and get whipped if he sweated? Harry couldn’t make sense of this room. He grew even more nervous.

“You are late, Potter.”, a voice sneered very close to him. Harry jumped and tried to catch his breath. “Malfoy. What are you doing here?” Then it clicked. “No. Oh no. No no no no no no no no no.” This couldn’t be true.

“Oh yes, I’m giving you detention.” _Merlin help him._

“You can’t!”, Harry said with a slight panic rising in his throat. “You’re not a teacher.”

Malfoy laughed. It sounded very amused and very dark – a promise of the terrible things that were to happen to him, Harry was sure. This had to be dream – a nightmare or something. This couldn’t be true. “You know that the Inquisitorial Squad has certain…obligations, Potty. We have to support our dear headmistress in every way that benefits the school. So, tonight and the rest of this week it will be my duty to supervise your punishment, as strenuous as it may be.”, he smirked.

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that. Of course, the git would take absolute advantage of their situation and abuse his position of power as much as humanly possible. “Let me guess: If I don’t comply, you’ll extent my detention as much as you like?”, he spat.

“Correct, Potter.”, the blond drawled. “And they say you are unteachable. Shall we start?” His grin promised nothing but extreme unease for Harry.

He still tried to show courage. “Alright, Malfoy. What do you want me to do? Exercise? Write lines? Crawl at your feet?”, he barked but the other boy simply sneered. “Oh, Potter, you do not have the slightest idea what kind of room this is, have you? But do not worry, I will show you everything there is to know.”, he taunted and threw down a small ball made from soft material. “Ooops”, he mocked. “Could you please get that back for me, Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes. _Great, now I’m a dog._ The ball had rolled under one of the two-pieced asymmetrical bars that had had him wondering before. Harry shot Draco a dirty look and got on all fours, pressing his chest down to the floor and stretching out his arms for support and picking up the ball. The moment his fingers closed around the tiny thing, he heard a clear “Petrificus Totalus!” behind him and his whole body went stiff. _Merlin, no! Why would Malfoy choose such a position? What’s going on? What’s he doing?_

“Ah, delicious and perfect in every way, Potter. Right how I wanted you.”, the other boy laughed. Now we just have to adjust you a bit…” He murmured a Lifting Charm and Harry felt himself fly through the air. His raised hips were put on the higher bar so his spread knees only just touched the lightly cushioned bench before it. His upper body and arms were uselessly hanging midair, but now he saw the lower bar and the shackles that were attached to it. _Oh please don’t!_

Malfoy muttered another spell and the shackles in front of him came to live and bound him. Harry also felt some close around his ankles and knees as well as the rope that bound him tightly to the upper bar. Only then, Malfoy lifted the Body-Bind-Course off him. His arms and torso fell down instantly and the shackles around his wrists and legs tightened. He was now bent over like a buckled twig, his arms and knees spread wide and, he realized with terror, absolutely as helpless as if still hexed.

“Malfoy!”, he spat. “What’s the meaning of this? What are you doing?” The other boy cackled at his futile struggles. “Well, Potter, at the moment, I am clearly enjoying the view. But, of course, it can only get better from here, I can promise you that.”

And, to Harry’s utter dread and panic, he vanished all of his clothes - along with his wand that had been securely put in one of his inside pockets. They appeared neatly folded on a chair at the opposite side of the room. Understanding dawned on him. The room, the position, the malicious anticipation Malfoy had shown…

“NO! No, please, Malfoy – Draco – you can’t…, please don’t…anything – Please, anything but this – I’ll do anything, you can’t…HMPF!” His desperate begging seemed to have, of course, just increased the desire inside the other boy. The small red ball from before was suddenly inside his mouth, a small cord connecting it tightly to his head. He was only capable of making incoherent noises of plea.

Never before had he been this mortified. He was bent, silenced, bound, naked and completely exposed to his enemy. His enemy that would probably use the most vile, terrible things on him that this room contained - and there were a lot! – and torture him as long and severely as he liked. Corporal punishment was not forbidden anymore at Hogwarts and Harry should have expected Draco to use this to his advance in every possible way.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he waited for the pain to begin. His legs were shaking already and his cries were so muffled that they could as well be moans. He felt pathetic.

“Anything. Potter? Well, unfortunately for you, I will already get everything from you. Don’t you worry, I intend to make this good for the both of us. Although, it might be a tad bit painful for you.”, he added and his hands started to roam over Harry’s trembling form. Suddenly, the whole arrangement was again lifted by the metal legs below the bars and the bench until Harry's butt seemed to reach an height comfortable for Malfoy to strike it. _Please, let me wake up. This can’t be real._

The first spank was unexpected and painful. Harry tensed and cried against his gag. “Nice, Potter. Such a wonderful bruising you have.” Malfoy’s hands roamed over the angry red flesh in a nearly tender manner. “Let’s improve this sight a little more, shall we?”, he chuckled. “I will count to ten today, Potter.”, he whispered and with a loud SMACK! for each slap he hit him three more times. Tears of anger (and pain)  fell out of Harry’s eyes as he screamed out his muted misery.

Malfoy was breathing hard behind him. “Well, very good for the first four, I must admit. You wriggle rather nicely, Potter. Very very tempting. Now, I believe you and I need a little break, don’t you think? I rather like my playthings nice and clean before I use them.”, he said. _Wait, use them?_

The CleaningSspell went everywhere; from his head over his torso, feet, legs, groin and – _Dear Merlin!_ – even deep inside his bum. His abused backside hurt a little with the tingling but it was rather the embarrassing feeling of being cleaned for playing that caused his unease. But this was nothing compared to the feeling that followed the it.

RIP! – RIP! – RIP! – RIP! – RIP! – RIP! – RIP! – RIP! – RIP! – RIP! Harry screamed and screamed; it felt like the skin of his most sensitive body parts was torn away. His legs shook violently and his groin and butt creeks hurt and tingled more angrily with every tear.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Potter, this was just a little waxing. No offense, but your body hair blocked my view.”, Draco taunted and muttered a soft spell that spread a calming substance over his irritated skin. _Healing oil, that’s what it feels and smells like,_ Harry thought. But he did not at all feel soothed with the idea. Why would Malfoy want his groin and bum hairless and clean? Surely he wouldn’t…He wasn’t even… _Oh, please, please, please, no._

“Much better.”, the blond said and caressed the now smooth and soft skin. He applied the ointment himself now and spread the oil thoroughly over the tender cheeks of Harry’s backside, which felt annoyingly nice. But then his finger started to move up and down the crack and Harry started to fidget anew. “Keep still, Potter, or this will hurt more than necessary.”, he heard the other boy and suddenly something entered him. He cried out and tried to struggle away, to clench and deny the oily object entrance but it was all in vain. His puckered hole was breached and stretched – slowly and steadily – by whatever Malfoy pushed inside him. The stretch hurt him but not as much as the spanking had; still, the object left a very foreign feeling inside.

Behind him, Malfoy cooed in a mocking voice. “See, Potter, that was not so bad, was it? It was just a tiny little plug, no bigger than a finger. You will get used to it soon enough. That is…”, he started and Harry already feared where this conversation would lead. “until I decide that you need a _little more_.”

He grasped the end of the small toy and moved it slowly in and out of Harry. While the first stretch had been painful, the slow movements were stimulating something deep within his body. His palms started to sweat and he fought against his chains more than ever. There was no way he would gain pleasure from his torture. Unfortunately, he couldn’t set any pain to himself to counter his building arousal. His teeth were as tightly secured as his hands, feet and knees. The bar he was laid upon was enchanted with a very strong cushioning charm so his hips would not bruise. He could not even scratch himself bloody with his nails since he had always preferred them as short as possible. Malfoy made an amused noise at his struggle.

“Enjoying yourself, Potter? It will get better. You see, this plug has the perfect shape for stimulation and is made to grow bigger and bigger to stretch its lucky user properly. Whenever I say the incarnation, you will feel the intense _extent_ of pleasure, doesn’t that sound wonderful?”, he teased and slapped Harry butt again with force. This time, with the plug inside him, the harsh pain was accompanied by a violent trembling of his entrance around the toy. His insides clenched and something – whatever it was – was touched by the plug. Harry tried to give as few reactions as possible towards his feelings but Malfoy, observant bastard that he was – noticed it in an instant.

“Well, seems like we already found your pleasure spot, Potter. Like it when your prostate is hit?” He pushed and pulled a little on the plug again – Harry couldn’t help but moan whether he wanted to or not – and muttered the spell that made the toy grow inside Harry. It didn’t grow much wider (the stretch was still uncomfortable) but quite longer instead and was now pressed hard against that spot within Harry that made him shiver.

“Hm, now, where were we?”, Malfoy asked in false innocent voice. “Ah, yes. SEVEN.”, he announced and hit Harry again with a hard SMACK!. It was too much – the pain, the plug and his embarrassment over the whole situation whirled though Harry’s head as he cried out. Spanks number eight and nine left him panting against his gag but when Malfoy’s hand connected with his bum for the tenth time with a satisfied count, he realized that the one impossible thing had happened: He had an erection.

Malfoy made a noise between a moan and an amused laugh. “Why, Potty, aren’t you quite the pain lover? I should have suspected as much, given the fact time you spend in the Hospital Wing.” He wriggled the plug inside Harry again just to evoke another reluctant moan.

“I would like to propose a little deal, Potter. If you manage not to come within the next fifteen minutes, I shall not fuck you today. Do you agree, pet?”, he asked and pulled the plug nearly out just to pump it back into Harry. A small sandglass appeared before Harry that to show him exactly when a quarter of an hour would have passed.

 _I can do this_ , Harry thought. _It’s Malfoy, I can manage – oh fuck! – not to come._ He gave a grunt and nodded to show his agreement. He could do this. He could imagine Snape in a bikini or Umbridge kissing one of her fluffy kittens or –

Malfoy’s slicked up hand started to stroke his prick. The movement was slow but forceful. The slippery tightness was absolutely perfect and made Harry shiver. In combination with the constant pace of the object that pounded his backside, heat started to coil in Harry’s lower belly.

Never before had his penis been touched by anyone other than himself. He had occasionally experimented with masturbation but usually he was just too occupied with school work, with worries about his or his friends' lives or Voldemort’s return to enjoy himself. Now, the wonderful tug on his prick made it uncomfortably clear that he shouldn’t have ignored his sexual needs.

The blond had barely started his molestation and he was already dripping wetly on the floor beneath him, his penis swollen and red and about to burst. Harry tried everything he could think of to restrain himself but not even his nastiest and most disgusting imaginations could overthrow the heat spreading through his whole body. His arousal spiralled ceaselessly.

He fet himsef trembling while Malfoy’s movement stayed as forceful and precise as before. The other boy started to breathe rather heavily when Harry’s legs began to shake and his moans grew louder even despite the gag. Suddenly, the object inside Harry stilled and Malfoy’s hand disappeared. The sandglass showed that only about one quarter of Malfoy’s time frame was over. Another _Petrificus Totalus_ was cast and Harry felt how his bars were lifted again. Malfoy walked around the facility and stopped the elevation as soon as Harry was facing his groin. He lower half was naked and fully erect. Figures that an arrogant git like Malfoy would have a beautiful – and rather big – prick. His length was normal, maybe around 6.5-7 inches (17 cm), like Harry's, but the girth was unbelievably wider. Harry doubted the other boy would be able to close his fist around his prick. He really feared what would come next. The blond swiftly transfigured the ball in Harry’s mouth into some sort of ring that would keep his teeth in check but left his cavity wide open for anything to put deep inside; stretching his lips to the point of cracks in the skin at the corner of his mouth.

The Body-Bind Course was lifted again and the huge organ was pushed inside Harry’s reluctant mouth with force.

Malfoy moaned when the heat enveloped him. “Oh, yes, Potter, that’s it, do you like my prick in your mouth? You’re so tight, I bet you were desperate for it the whole time.” He shoved inside until Harry’s nose was pressed against the neatly trimmed pubic hair. Harry gagged and tried to breathe but it was nearly impossible with his throat blocked. Malfoy seemed to enjoy his attempts to push him out and rammed inside him again to show his absolute power over the other boy. “Steady breathes through the nose, Potty, that’s the key.”, he advised with taunting glee as he pulled out and shoved inside again.

Then, the plug started to move again, this time on its own, faster and of course directly aimed at Harry’s prostate. His mouth and bum were pounded with increasing speed. It would have made him gasp if it wasn’t for the huge prick between his lips. Harry struggled and gagged, but Malfoy’s hand held his head steadily while he fucked his face as hard and deep as possible with every thrust. Unfortunately, the hand around Harry's penis reappeared and set the same fast rhythm as the other two penetrating forces.

He coughed and gagged, wriggled and gasped but there was no avail. His insides were tensing up with every thrust and every stroke. Suddenly, Malfoy tensed and his huge prick swelled even further in Harry’s mouth; a loud moan announcing what was about to happen.

“Ah, can you feel me growing inside you, Potter. I’m stretching you rather nicely. Don’t you just love the feeling of my big prick down your throat?” _No_ , Harry thought, _please get out or I’ll faint._ It was barely possible to draw in enough air for his own unsteady attempts to breathe. “Be ready, Potter, I’m going to shoot my load. Ah, ah, ah – YES!“ _No, I don’t want that inside me, I’ll drown, I’ll choke, please don’t_...Harry’s silent pleas were unheard, of course.

With hard pushes Malfoy shoved himself as deeply as possible inside the open cavity and remained there as long as he needed to spill everything and more down Harry’s throat. Even after, when he was already done, Malfoy did not leave the warm mouth but pressed his hips against Harry’s face to make sure he would swallow every little drop.

The blond never stopped to stroke Harry throughout his own orgasm and Harry felt his legs starting to tremble from the effort to hold back. Malfoy’s hand gripped him harder and he engorged the toy inside Harry’s body once more. The stretch was close to unbearable with the speed of the thrusts but the stimulation was just as overwhelming as before. Every nerve inside his small body pulsed.

Just moments before the sand in the sandglass would have completely gushed through, Harry’s body spasmed and he shot his seed towards the ground with a load and choked moan around the penis still inside his mouth. His hole clenched and unclenched around the toy, which even prolonged the intensity of the experience. Finally, Malfoy retreated with a satisfied groan and released Harry from his gag.

He sputtered once he could breathe again, only barely refraining from vomiting, but the other boy only laughed. “Why, Potter, who would have thought you would have such a talent for giving head? That was rather enjoyable, don’t you think?”

Harry shot him a nasty look. “Malfoy, you utter bastard! Cut the crap and get that thing out of my arse!” The plug was still drilling him, more slowly now, but it was definitely too much for his overstimulated body. Malfoy’s smile grew even wider. “Oh, I do not think so, Potter.” Dread pooled inside Harry. The bastard had had his fun with him; surely this nightmare of an experience would be over now, right?

“I think” Malfoy continued “that I would like another shot, so to say. But, unfortunately, your lips seem rather sore. I think I would prefer another hole of yours – tight and nicely smooth.”

Harry shook his head with vehemence but Malfoy silenced him with a quick flick of his wand. “I think, you broke that little deal of ours when you so rudely defiled the floor.” _No, no, no, no – please, don’t, please get it out, please..._

But Malfoy wasn’t done yet. “I think, I will take my sweet time waiting for my poor penis to recover from the hard work and once I’m ready again, you will get another sweet fill. Until then, Potter,” he slapped Harry’s cheeks again which was accompanied by a silent wince of the latter “we will keep your entrance nicely stretched, right? Of course, the plug will stay far smaller than myself in girth – I want you to feel every glorious inch of me later – but a little more should be alright.” With that, a chair appeared right in front of Harry’s gadgetry and Malfoy sat down with a content sigh, lazily stroking himself. The plug in Harry’s bum widened one more time before it restarted to shove into Harry with slow but deep and very hard pushes that kept aiming at his prostate. The toy had yet to miss and Harry mutely cried out in painful arousal.

Harry had to face the hideous reality that Malfoy used his terrible stimulation for his personal entertainment. His backside was getting torn apart and being healed instantly; for whenever Malfoy sensed that the object would cause pain or soreness, he conjured more healing oil and thoroughly disposed it everywhere around his rim. Harry was drenched in sweat. His overly stimulated prostate felt swollen and ready to burst but the worst was that his penis seemed to recover from its earlier orgasm and slowly started to fill again despite all of his tries to stop it.

The other boy chuckled. “Ah, Potter, this is priceless, really. Such a waste, of course, that I cannot listen to your pathetic moans. But that can be changed.” He lifted the Silencing Spell and suddenly, Harry heard himself moaning and gasping with each hard shove the object did. Malfoy grinned and continued teasing his own prick. “That’s more like it. Now, wouldn’t I love to hear the vile and nasty things you would like to say to me? Come on, Potter, we both know how sexy dirty talk is...”, he teased.

“Shut – the – fuck – up – you – arse – I – hate – you – you – pervert!”, Harry cried in between the thrusts. He was panting heavily and his body felt like it was about to implode with overstimulation. His whole being trembled more than ever, but pain was turning into pleasure all the same in his groin. When Harry groaned another insult in Malfoy’s direction, the other boy approached him, his half-hard erection directly in front of Harry’s eyes.

Harry moved his head to the side as much as possible but the other boy chuckled. “Oh, Potter, are you still in denial. You just love my prick inside you – your mouth was glorious, you know?” The bastard had the atrocity to pet Harry’s head like a dog being praised.

“Come on, Potter. Open wide”, Malfoy teased and forced the ring gag inside Harry’s recalcitrant mouth again. Just as the vile thing was settled, he pressed himself back into the warm cavern. “Oh, yes, wonderfully warm and inviting.”, he hissed, placing both of his hands on Harry’s butt and spread the cheeks wide apart so the toy could penetrate its victim even deeper. Harry’s hips tried to buck but the only effect his struggle brought was a deeper entrance of the blond boy’s prick in his mouth. Malfoy moaned and move his hips easily into Harry’s face, his hardness now growing into Harry’s throat.

Then, suddenly, after a hard shove inside, he stilled. “Now, Potter, I think it is time for the main event.” _NO! Please, don’t - stay away, I don’t want you in me – Get away you bastard!_ His muted protests were unheard, of course. Malfoy slowly retreated his prick and removed the gag. To his utter humiliation, that was the exact moment when Harry released a long noise of pleasure that started building inside him. The blond chuckled and moved around Harry. “Oh, this is going to be just perfect. Potter, I cannot wait to shoot my load into your tight little arse.”

“NO! At least wear a condom, you arsehole, I don’t want to catch anything from your vile spendings!”, Harry demanded. “Or just stay outside, anyway, this is RAPE!” His last statement turned into a shout when the toy was plucked out and replaced by three of Malfoy’s lubed up fingers. The stretch hurt but the three digits found his prostate easily and turned the sting into a prickling sensation.

Malfoy tutted. “Rape? Such a nasty little word, Potter. This is detention, a mere punishment for your wrongdoings. Besides“ he pushed his fingers deeper until his appendices were buried inside the tight hole completely. Harry wimpered but the blond just went on “you already enjoy this.” His unoccupied hand found Harry’s prick again and stoked it with slow, deliberate movements.

Harry nearly blacked out. The fullness in his backside was too much, the hard grip around his most sensitive part aroused him so much against his will and then there was the slowness of the movements. It felt like Malfoy would try to lift him by just holding these two places.

“Get out. Get out now. Leave me alone, Malfoy, please.”

“Oh, wonderful, Potter, you are even begging prettily. I think I shall prefer when you beg for your release but I guess we still have time for that later.“ He punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust of his fingers. “Besides, I will of course not wear a condom. Wizards cannot fall ill by any sexually transmitted diseases that Muggles tend to spread.” He swirled his fingers inside Harry, who felt like being turned on a spit. “And I want you to feel me inside of you until I fill you again tomorrow. And the day after.” The fingers swirled again and Harry moaned. “And the day after.” He pulled out and pushed back in with force. “And the day after.” Out – in. _Oh Merlin he was close again already_. “And the day after.”

He briefly wondered why this didn’t feel do foreign anymore. Before, the intrusion of the plug had basically felt wrong inside him – like he urgently needed to use the loo. But now, the feeling had dissipated; all he felt was friction and pressure and the deep stretch. In combination with his sensitivity and the constant teasing of his hardness, Harry feared that he would soon come again.

Malfoy seemed to sense that, too. “I have a wonderful idea. Why don’t we try another bet, Potter? If you manage not to come while I fuck you, I will exempt you from the rest of your detention this week.” His answer was a sobbing tone between misery and anger. The hour glass appeared again, this time even fuller than the last one. “Close to coming already?”, Malfoy taunted with glee. “Don’t worry, I will take care of you.” He sped up his strokes around Harry’s prick to the point of nearing orgasm – and stopped dead. Harry gasped, shivered and howled in frustration.

“Bastard! You’re a sick, perverted bastard!”, he spat.

The voice behind him was a low sneer. “Might that be true or not, but I’m the bastard to fuck your arse now.” Harry could feel something move up and down his crease. A very oily penis. “Don’t.”, he begged, still painfully aroused but not desperate enough to give in. “Please don’t.”

“Shut up, Potter.”, Malfoy said in a sing-sang voice. “This will be good.”, he murmured and pressed his head inside the tight ring of muscle. "Oh, yes!"

Harry cried out – this was too much, this stung much more than anything before, it wouldn’t fit, he would tear – but Malfoy seemed delighted by his situation. “Relax, Potter, that is the key.” He slapped Harry’s butt cheek hard and laughed at the muffled yelp. “Oh my, it seems my countenance is slipping, Potter.”, he declared and grunted. “There we go.”

And with one, swift and hard thrust, he pushed inside as deeply as possible. Harry’s pucker felt aflame, his insides were on fire and everything felt terribly overexpanded. He tried to bite back his scream. He didn’t want to let Malfoy hear how much his torture was affecting him. His lips were bleeding from the way his teeth were biting into them.

Malfoy didn’t move any more. He simply kept rubbing his groin on Harry’s cheeks in slow circles, enjoying the tight heat and friction. “Ah, Potter, you are deliciously tight and wet. I am ever-so-grateful that you got me off before.”, he praised. “And this is just the start. Did you know that there are potions that help you not only increase your endowment and stamina but also the amount of sperm and surrounding fluid you produce so the orgasm is prolonged?”

Harry sobbed. _Please tell me that is a joke. There’s no way he could have planned this so much in advance._ “Accio potion.”, Malfoy called and soon after Harry heard a bottle being uncorked and consumed.

“Mmmm, delicious.”, Malyfoy said. “Let’s see: The pleasuring Stallion.”, he read. “Bring your partner to the brink of absolute passion. This elixir will make your penis swell more and more as long as you penetrate your lover and ensure that her G-Spot or his prostate is stimulated in all the right ways. Until their orgasm, you will grow bigger in length and width. The potion will assure that your orgasm will begin right after theirs is finished. Let them experience the pleasure of being completely filled by your release and enjoy the longest and most plentiful release you have ever felt.” Harry tried to push him out again, but Malfoy only groaned in pleasure.

He whined when Malfoy seemed to swell inside him. Oh Merlin, the potion was working. He was absolutely lost. “Very well. This should give tonight a nice and _lasting_ effect.”, the blond declared. He was still not moving much, simply grinding his deep-buried penis inside his victim.

Fortunately for Harry, his own erection had deflated by now. Unfortunately, Malfoy grabbed his penis the moment he realized his victim wasn’t on the brink of coming anymore and stroked it back into full hardness. Only then, when Harry started gasping again and his body was once more shaking all over, Malfoy nearly pulled out completely and thrust inside again with a fluid movement. He didn’t stop this time; he simply batted his hips against Harry’s in a steady rhythm that was slow at first but developed a faster pace with each thrust. He grow bigger once more, stretching his rim further. “Come on, Potter, moan for me like a good pet.”, he commanded in a raspy voice and increased the pressure around Harry’s prick. “Ah!”, Harry gasped against his will, all his attempts to not giving in thrown out of the room by his traitorous body.

It was maddening. Heat ran through his nerves, making them sing with ecstasy. His backside didn’t hurt so much anymore from the oil, his insides seemed to have adjusted to his enemy’s huge and still growing girth. _I can’t come from this. If I come, he will rape me again and again the whole week. I cannot come._ The mantra inside his head did help neither against the warmth that pooled inside his belly nor against the constant pleasure that was caused by the stimulation of his prostate. How did Malfoy manage to hit the bloody thing with every thrust? It must have been the potions effects – not that this did help Harry at all. He was pounded and pounded with no break or rest until Malfoy swelled again and released a loud cry of arousal. "Ah, yes, so good, Potter. I love how your tight little virgin hole is stretched around me. You feel perfect."

Malfoy drove inside him with increasing force now, hard and fast. Unyielding, he fucked Harry with all he had and his organ seemed to grow even bigger still. Entering the tightness seemed to challenge him now but he did not slow down. He just used more forceful thrusts. Harry felt like fainting. He was torn apart, his belly was a little uneasy and everything was stretched so far. Each time the blond’s prick was pushed inside Harry and his hand moved along his hardness brought him closer to the edge but the hourglass was still three-quarters full.

“No, no, no.”, Harry whimpered and tried again to bite his already bloody lips but Malfoy simply put the gag back on.

“Such a shame, Potter, but I cannot risk you to cheat and have you get sidetracked by pain that is not caused by my person, can I?”, he asked and smacked Harry’s butt cheeks twice while still driving into him with the same fast pace. In – out – in – out - in - out; sometimes he left Harry’s body all the way just to slam himself back in with an even stronger movement. He grew further – longer and wider, spreading Harry to the point where he felt like being ripped in two. His huge organ seemed to pull his insides out whenever he retreated only to push them back inside immediately. Why couldn’t this hurt more? It wasn’t logical! It burnt and chafed, yes, but it still triggered all the right places to respond with sheer overwhelm.

He was close, Harry could feel it, but Malfoy’s hand left his throbbing red hardness when his traitorous body started building. “Eager, aren’t you? We have time, Potter. I bet I can make you come untouched, pretty pet.”, he exclaimed, sounding only a little out of breath.

“Bastard! Bloody fucking arsehole!”, Harry screamed but his words were muffled and suppressed, so Malfoy simply went on drilling into the flushed body below him, aiming for the pleasure point with malicious precision. His body kept on chasing release, but slower, steadier and in a much more tormenting way.

“Well, Potter, how do you enjoy your tight virgin heat wrapped around my huge prick?”; Malfoy asked, his voice somehow still steady. His fingers were pressed into the other boy’s hips even though they were tightly secured. _Maybe he wants to leave a mark_ , Harry mused. Sometimes a fingernail would scratch along his back; just teasing, never causing real pain.

“I bet you love getting pounded thoroughly, don’t you, pet?”, Malfoy went on. His pace had the same rhythm as ever but now Harry felt his cheeks spread wide apart again and the  entering phallus went even deeper. Harry’s sweat-covered body reached a new high of arousal. Every cell was singing a sweet song of pleasure that neared its peak. He could barely breathe – with or without the gag, he was reduced to gasps. “Mmmm...mmm mmmmh.”, he told Malfoy.

“I know, I know. You are close again, nearing the end of our little encounter. So fortunate for me that the hourglass is still half full. Well, let me make sure you will still feel this when we meet again tomorrow night.”, Malfoy purred and then Harry could feel nothing but the brutal force of being completely swallowed by painful pleasure of being pounded with an animalistic force. He screamed and screamed when orgasm hit him, his tense muscles embracing the pulsating prick inside of him. The intensity of his release nearly made him  black out.

He could feel the huge penis inside him swell once again ( _how?_ ) accompanied by a shouted "YES!" before he was flooded with Malfoy's release. Still, the other boy did not stop his harsh thrusts and shouted out. “Yes, oh yes, Potter, I love fucking you so hard. YES!” His enlarged prick vibrated hotly, agonizing Harry’s tender pucker and prostate but the git simply didn’t stop coming and pounding. Harry could only whimper and take it. The room echoed Malfoy’s orgasm; from the wet noises of his prick slamming into Harry with irritating squelches to the moans of his mouth.

Malfoy went on forever, moaning and shouting, pumping Harry full until his belly felt uneasy and swollen with an unnatural amount sperm. “YES! Oh, that feels good, Potter, don’t you love being filled with me?”, he shouted. “And here comes even more. Ah!” Finally, after what seemed like hours and hours of more pumping and fucking, Malfoy was spent and shuddered above him. His pumps were now leisurely done, simply ensuring to get as much of his release inside Harry's arse as possible. He rubbed himself against Harry’s backside in a way to show him that he still was inside him and how much he had enjoyed this before he spoke again.

“MERLIN! That was quite spectacular. Potter, I feel thoroughly satisfied now and the best thing is that I only have to wait for tomorrow to devour you again. And you are just as nicely filled as a turkey, aren’t you?”, Malfoy teased and – finally! – withdrew. 

He sounded tired and content. “Your rim is a little sore, but do not worry, it will heal tonight.”, he assured with mock worry and put a little more healing oil on the red skin, massaging it.

“Mmmmmh! Mmmm mmmh. MMMMM.”, Harry yelled in frustration. He just wanted to be left alone to deal with his misery. His belly felt uneasy and swollen and everything hurt and tingled.

“Ah, yes, one moment, Potter. I just have to make sure you will not spill anything. Literally and figuratively.”, the blond said and pushed another plug – bigger than the one before – into Harry, causing him to swear and wriggle but his restraints still held him down securely. A charm hit his rim then and Malfoy explained. “Permanent skin-sticking charm. I will pull it out tomorrow night. You do not need to worry about body functions; I used a one-week-lasting cleaning on you.” He tenderly caressed Harry's belly and seemed very satisfied with its swell.

Why he would be sounding so proud about this was beyond Harry. Wasn’t it enough to pump him full and force him to come? Oh, and spank him like a petulant child? Did the little snake really need to trap his nasty release inside him?

“One more thing, Potter. Should you feel the necessity of talking to your friends or really anyone about the nature of our detentions – not that I think someone would believe you – I might be exchanged for someone else from the Inquisitorial Squad. Zabini, for example, loves roleplaying; especially guard and prisoner, complete with interrogation and torture. Nott hates foreplay nearly as much as Gryffindors. Crabbe and Goyle might feel inspired to fuck you both at once and they also are not interested in preparation. The girls simply love whipping and bloodplay combined with a nice amount of hot wax. You might consider taking the lesser evil and simply spare yourself from that kind of things...”, he said and started to resort and organise the room back into tidiness, leaving Harry still gagged and bound at his place.

When everything seemed according to his preference, Malfoy crouched down before Harry and smirked. “See you tomorrow, Potter. I bet I can make you learn all my favourite positions and kinks during the next few days. Maybe we’ll experiment a little more with potions, though. Who knows, knocking you up while destroying your tight littler pucker sounds very tempting, I must admit.” He stood and went for the door. Suddenly, the lights went out and they were surrounded by darkness. Just before the laughing git left the room, Harry felt himself being released and collapsed down on the floor, every part of his body aching, pulsing, filled and flushed.

_Pregnant? Is he drunk? That’s not even possible, is it?_

He could barely force his trembling muscles to carry his own weight. Walking would be a challenge. His first way wasn’t to the common rooms – much too far for walking anyway – but towards the kitchens. Strangely, he felt absolutely ravenous.


End file.
